The present invention relates to a flexible material having a resistant structure. In particular, the present invention relates to an elastomeric or polymer material including a penetration or cut resistant structure.
Latex or elastomeric gloves are worn to provide sterile protection during medical procedures or food preparation. Gloves made of latex or elastomeric materials provide good tactile sensitivity and flexibility so that the user can undertake various tasks without significant restriction. However, latex gloves do not typically provide cut or penetration resistance. Prior efforts to provide cut or penetration resistance for latex gloves have compromised tactile sensitivity or flexibility of the glove. The present invention provides a solution to these and other problems and provides advantages and features not recognized nor appreciated by the prior art.